


The Dragom Ball Gamer

by ClubProphet



Category: Dragon Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-10 15:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17428625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClubProphet/pseuds/ClubProphet
Summary: A girl woke up one day to find that her life is now a video game. Join her journey as she lives the life of a gamer in the DBZ world





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, so I hope you enjoy. Dragon ball, dragon ball z, super and GT are owned by Akira Toriyama. I don't own it. This fanfiction is originally posted on ff.net.

‘Ding”

 

I sit up as I hear a sound, I opened my eyes only to realize everything is white. I stand up and look around again, I start panicking as I don't know where I am. “Hello!!” I scream, only to hear my voice echoing around me. 

 

‘Ding’

 

I looked up again, but this time I see what looks like a games main menu.

 

**Life The Game**

 

**New Game**

 

**Help**

 

**Options**

 

**Credits**

 

‘What is this?’ I thought confused. ‘DId I…..Did I die?’ ‘Why am I here? What’s happening?’ I thought as I start to panic. 

 

‘What do I do now?’ I thought. Then I saw help, I said “Help!” Only for nothing to happen. I tried 3 more times and realized that it isn't working. I started panicking again until I tried to touch it instead. I reached out to touch help and touched it. 

 

**Congratulations, you have been chosen to play Life The Game. You can choose any world we have available for you to play in and you will be living in that world as a gamer. We hope you enjoy and thank you for playing.**

 

‘A game’ I thought ‘I will be living in a game’ ‘Not like I have much of a choice now’ I thought depressed

 

I pressed back on the screen in front of me and pressed new game.

 

**New Game**

 

**Harry potter**

 

**Pokemon**

 

**Naruto**

 

**Dragon ball**

 

**MCU**

 

I didn't hesitate to press dragon ball, i mean it’s my favorite show. I pressed accept and I see a character creation menu. I can choose from different races, genders and looks. I selected saiyan, of course and I choose female.

 

**Stats**

**Available points: 10**

 

S: 3

V: 3    
E: 3   
C: 3   
I: 3   
A: 3   
L: 3

 

I clicked each stat to see what they are and I get shown a menu.

 

**Strength**

How powerful you are. Determines your power level.

 

**Vitality**

Determines your maximum health. 

 

**Endurance**

Determines how much stamina you have. Affects health and stamina regeneration

 

**Charisma**

Determines how much people likes you.

 

**Intelligence**

Determines how smart you are. Affects your Ki regeneration.

 

**Agility**

Determines your speed, jumping height, dodge chance.

 

**Luck**

Determines how lucky you are when facing the odds.

 

After a moment of thought, I allocated my stat points

 

**Stats**

**Allocate points: 0**

 

S: 6   
V: 5   
E: 5   
C: 3   
I: 5

A: 4   
L: 3

 

After pressing accept, I was shown another screen. A list opened up and told me to choose 3 bonuses. It also explains that I get 1 bonus every 5 levels. It also says more bonuses will be available when level up.

 

  1. Ki suppression
  2. Ki sense
  3. Improved Zenkai
  4. Bookworm
  5. Trained
  6. Born without a tail



  
  
  


I looked at the ones that interest me, which are Ki suppression and sense, improved zenkai and trained. I pressed a button for more information and saw

 

  1. Ki suppression



Your power level can be hidden 

Level 1: Can hide up to 50% of your power level

Level 2: Can hide up to 90% of your power level

Level 3: Can hide up to 100% of your power level

 

  1. Ki Sense



You can sense other people’s power level.

Level 1: You can sense the general power level of a person (Higher or lower than yourself)

Level 2: You can sense a person’s current power level

Level 3: You can sense a person’s maximum and current power level.

 

  1. Improved Zenkai



You will gain more power after each battle fought

Gain 1% power after each battle.

Example: Power level 100 becomes 101

 

  1. Trained



You were trained in the past

Gain 2 strength every 5 levels

 

After thinking for a while, I decided on Ki sense, improved zenkai and trained. I clicked accept and I am brought to a new screen. I pressed next and I see a screen telling me to choose my name. After a moment of thought, I choose to be called Aiko. Another screen then opens up showing my character sheet.

**Character Sheet**

**Name: Aiko**

 

**Level: 1**

 

**Race: Saiyan**

 

**Age: ?**

 

**Status: Alive**

 

**Stats:**

**S: 6 (+2)**  
V: 5  
E: 5  
C: 3  
I: 5

**A: 4  
L: 3**

 

**Health:**

**Strength x Vitality x Level X 30**

**8x5x1x20= 1200HP**

 

**Ki**

**Base Ki/power level: Strength x Endurance x vitality/2**

**8x5x5/2=100**

 

**Ki Regeneration: (Strength x Intelligence) Per 10 seconds**

**8x5=40 per 10 seconds**

 

**Total Power: (Power level x level x Endurance/3) Rounded off**

**100x1x5/3= 167=170**

 

**Stamina: 20 x Endurance**

**20x5=100**

 

**Stamina Regeneration: (Agility x Endurance) Per 10 seconds**

**4x5=20 per 10 seconds**

 

**Skills:**

 

**Bonuses:**

  1. **Ki sense (level 1)**



**You can sense the general power level of a person (Higher or lower than yourself)**

 

  1. **Improved Zenkai**



**You will gain more power after each battle fought**

**Gain 1% power after each battle.**

 

  1. **Trained**



**You were trained in the past**

**Gain 2 strength every 5 levels**

 

**Saiyan perks:**

**Healing when less than 20% will increase power level by 5%.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Dragon ball, dragon ball z, super and GT are owned by Akira Toriyama. I don't own it.
> 
> A/N: Unlike other gamer stories, I won't make my character have the gamer’s mind, because I want my character to be able to have feelings. I want my character to be as a normal character, just with a very special ability.

‘I can't see’ I thought as I try looking around only to see nothing, no matter where I look I can only see black. I next tried to move, only to find I can't, I start to panic, I don't know what’s happening. 

Suddenly I feel a searing pain all over my body and I cry out in agony. ‘What’s happening to me, it hurts so much.’ I thought. ‘Wait hang on is that light.’ I thought as I see a little bit of white, then I saw even more white and I thought ‘I can see!!’ I thought happily, forgetting about the pain. Suddenly everything turned white and it's so bright, it burns my eyes causing me to start crying.

“What’s her name going to be Radis?” I heard someone ask. This caused me to look up quickly with tears in my eye only to see the lights isn't as bright as before, I looked again to the voice only to see a giant blurry figure in front of me. I got scared as the figure in front of me started to pick me up and I started to cry. The figure looked confused on what to do, he was just staring at me not knowing what to do. 

“Radis let me hold my daughter.” I heard someone say. I felt myself being moved towards another figure that’s laying down on a bed and looks very tired. She picked me up and looked at me and I looked back at her, I don't know why but when I look at her I just feel safe and calm. Then I realized what she said before, she called me her daughter. I realized now, I was just born and i'm looking at my mother. 

Then I remembered what happened, waking up in that white room, the message, choosing the dbz world. I'm a saiyan in the dbz world and I was just born. After having that thought I started to get tired, my eyes start to drop and I started to fall asleep. Just before I fell asleep I heard my new mother say “Aiko, your name is Aiko.” Before I fell asleep.

2 Years later

‘I’m so bored.’ I thought. For the past 2 years, I couldn't do anything, all i've been allowed to do was sleep and eat and it's so boring. In the past 2 years I learned that my parents names, my mother is called Callio and my father’s name is Radis. I also learned that I am in Planet Vegeta. 

“Aiko where are you?” My mother screamed. “I’m in the living room!” I screamed. My mother asks me “Do you want to help me cook?” “Yes please.” I answered. I also learned something about my parents, unlike most saiyans my parents are kind and are not bloodthirsty warriors, but they are still more powerful than most saiyans.

‘Ding’

I looked up and saw my very first quest.

Quest

Mandatory quest

Help your mother prepare dinner

Reward: 10xp, increase rep with your mother.

Failure: N/A

I thought ‘Close’ and the quest closed. I walked with my mother to the kitchen and she started to get pans, pots, meat and vegetables onto the kitchen counter and started preparing everything. “Aiko can you get me some meat from the fridge?” “Ok mom.” I answered. I walked up to the fridge opened the door and struggled to open it, after trying to pull the door 3 more times, it finally opened. I tried to get the meat, but saw it's on a high shelf, too high for me to reach, so I tried jumping and I grabbed the meat and I pull it down. It fell on top of me, I try to get up, but the meat is heavy, I try to get up again and I am able to stand up and get the meat off of me. I then dragged the meat over to my mother and picked it up and put it on the counter beside her. Suddenly I heard a ‘Ding’

Due to lifting heavy objects, you have gained +1 strength.

I stared at the notification, I gained a stat point without needing to spend any points. ‘I can train myself without needing points’ I thought. 

“Aiko...Are you alright?” My mother asked concerned. I snapped out of my daze when I heard her. “I’m fine.” I replied. “Dinner’s almost ready, can you prepare the table?” “ Sure mom.” I replied.

I picked up some plates and put it on the floor. I picked up a table cloth and put it onto the table, then I picked up the plates of the floor and put it on the table. I heard another ‘Ding’ and looked up. 

Quest complete  
Help your mother prepare dinner.

Reward: 10xp, increase rep with your mother

When I saw this I opened my character sheet.

Character Sheet  
Name: Aiko  
Level: 1(10/100)xp  
Race: Saiyan  
Age: 2  
Status: Alive 

Stats:  
S: 7 (+2)  
V: 5  
E: 5  
C: 3  
I: 5  
A: 4  
L: 3

Health:  
Strength x Vitality x Level X 30  
9x5x1x30= 1350HP

Ki  
Base Ki/power level: Strength x Endurance x vitality/2  
9x5x5/2=112.5=115(Rounded up to closest whole number)

Ki Regeneration: (Strength x Intelligence) Per 10 seconds  
9x5=45 per 10 seconds

Total/Maximum Power level: (Power level x level x Endurance/3) (Rounded off to nearest 5)  
115x1x5/3= 191.7=190

Stamina: 20 x Endurance  
20x5=100

Stamina Regeneration: (Agility x Endurance) Per 10 seconds  
4x5=20 per 10 seconds

Skills:  
Gamer’s body  
Your body will allow you to live the real world like a game. (You receives no physical damage from attacks only pain for a few seconds and a loss of HP).  
Sleeping in a bed restores HP, MP and all removes status effects.  
Bonuses:  
1\. Ki sense (level 1)  
You can sense the general power level of a person (Higher or lower than yourself)

2\. Improved Zenkai  
You will gain more power after each battle fought  
Gain 1% power after each battle.

3\. Trained  
You were trained in the past  
Gain 2 strength every 5 levels

Perks:  
1\. Zenkai  
Healing when less than 20% will increase power level by 5%.

I looked at my stats and saw that my health and ki increased. ‘I need to become stronger’ I thought. I'm too weak to be able to survive in this world. ‘I need to train.’ 

3 Years later  
It's been 3 years since my first quest and i'm just staring at my next quest. 

Quest  
Mandatory Quest

Escape planet Vegeta

Reward: 100xp, 3 stat points, observe skill

Failure: Death

I stared at the quest in confusion until I heard my parents running into my room. “Aiko, come with us quick!” My father screamed. I stand up quickly and followed my dad and my mom, who is moving quickly, to the point where I need to run to keep up with him and my mom. I am confused, I don't know what’s happening, I ask my parents “What’s happening?!” “It's Frieza, he’s going to destroy the planet!” I am shocked, it's happening today, the day Frieza destroys Planet Vegeta. 

I follow my parents into a hangar, where there is a small spaceship.  
A/N: It's basically like the ship Bulma, Krillin and Gohan used to go to Namek, but way smaller.  
My parents brought me inside the ship and brought me into a room with what looks like a small pod, for one person. “What’s this for?” I asked my parents. “ It's a stasis pod, it will make sure you sleep and makes sure you don't age while we go to another planet.”

“How far away is the planet we are going to go to?” I asked confused. “Very, very far away, we need to make sure Frieza can't find us. It's going to be alright.” My father said. “Ok father.” I replied.

My mother opened the pod and I went inside. “Goodbye. Aiko.” I heard my father say sadly. I was about to ask why he was so sad, but he said “I hope you’ll forgive us.” He said before closing the door and turning the pod on. I started to lose conscious, but before I blacked out I saw my parents crying, then I blacked out.

____________________________________

“Do you think she will be okay?” Callio said to her husband. “She’ll be ok, she will be safe with bardock’s son.” Radis replied.

They both walked towards the control panel on the ship and set the coordinates to Earth and prepared the launch procedure. “1 minute to launch” The computer said. 

Callio and Radis leaves the ship and Callio starts crying. Radis comforts her as the ship takes off. Just as the ship si leaving they see a bright orange ki ball heading towards them. They closed their eyes and prayed Aiko will be safe before being engulfed in a explosion.

On the ship  
“6 months to arrival” The computer said. Suddenly the ship starts shaking as the shockwave of Planet Vegeta’s destruction hit the ship. Then the ship gets hit by stray debris and one of it hit the engines. “Engines damaged” The computer says “18 Years to arrival.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don't know the exact date, but i'm just going to say that 18 years will be 1 year after Goku defeats Piccolo in the world tournament.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy, please give feedback to help improve the story.


End file.
